


Perfectly Fine

by calmingmotions



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, OT3, Panicking, Polygamy, Scenting, Scents, Sexual Harrasment, Vomiting, stress-heat, verbally and physically, yes i made that up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmingmotions/pseuds/calmingmotions
Summary: It was going to be okay. Except, this alpha won't leave him alone and it's starting to get hard to breath.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The f-word is said once in a kinda vulgar way, but other than that and the s-word there's no other bad language. I made up stress-heats, and it explains them in the story. If you have any questions just comment please.  
> Also follow me on instagram @shiftingdream (it's my art) because self-promo is nothing to be ashamed of.  
> Hope you enjoy.

To say that the half-ghoul had been a bit more nervous than usual would be an understatement. He had been overwhelmingly nervous and anxious for no apparent reason during the past few days, almost a week, and his mates were getting worried. Omegas were normally nervous creatures by nature, but his level of stress was through the roof, even for his breed.

A few people who knew thought it was his work stressing him, maybe he was overworking himself or something about the cafe was subconsciously bothering him, but he couldn't think of anything. So he went on with his day, helping customers, per usual. 

Kaneki let out a stuttered "You're welcome" to a nice beta woman as she thanked him for the coffee he handed her. The half-ghoul bet that she could smell his nervousness, as she had been extremely kind to him while ordering. Betas had a nose for those sort of things, able to sniff out emotions, as odd as it sounded. The half-ghoul made his way back behind the counter, where Touka was preparing coffee for a customer. The doorbell rung and the omega whimpered internally, not mentally prepared to face another customer, no matter how nice they may be.

He turned with a forced smile on his face, although others saw the look as normal, and said "Welcome to Anteiku." in a cheerful tone. He was about to go help the customer to a seat when he opened his eyes and immediately pinned the bulky man who had just entered as an alpha. One that seemed to enjoy showing off his dominance, if his potent scent was anything to go by. 

The half-ghoul swallowed down his growing anxiety and scooted closer to Touka. Something about alphas who were strangers to him had been setting Kaneki off, making his nervous stomach churn with increasing anxiety. 

"Um, Touka, could you please help this customer for me, I'll finish making the coffee you're brewing if you'd like." The omega asked, voice trembling slightly. The alpha girl turned to glare at him, sending fear down the omega's spine. Kaneki felt nausea grow in his nervous stomach.

"No, Bakaneki! Do it yourself, or quit if you can't handle a little work." She growled at him, causing the half-ghoul to shrink under her intense stare before she turned her attention back to the slowly brewing coffee. It probably would have been in the Kaneki's best interest to have just helped the customer in the first place. 

The omega turned back towards the man, who seemed to wait rather patiently, before he once again swallowed down his anxiety and approached the alpha, proceeding to lead him to an empty table.

"What would you like to order?" Kaneki asked after the man had settled, feeling small and even more nervous under his gaze.

"Black coffee." The alpha answered, a smirk playing on his lips as he watched the half-ghoul scurry behind the counter to start brewing the requested drink. Touka was gone and giving the coffee to the customer who ordered it, a girl who Kaneki usually saw the alpha hang out with. What was her name.. Yorika? Yoriko? He couldn't remember, and it wasn't really his business either. 

The half-ghoul brewed the coffee, watching it swirl in the pot gently, slowly, in an almost hypnotizing manner. He hadn't noticed his lack of nervousness, seeming to have stemmed from the coffee's calming swirls, until Touka suddenly came up behind him. She ushered him aside with a commanding 'move' before going to grab some coffee beans up on the shelf. With that, the poor half-ghoul had been forced out of his moment of relaxation. 

Kaneki let the coffee finish brewing, watching the people in the cafe while he waited. It wasn't too busy, only about five tables occupied. One of the tables had Kimi and Nishiki sitting at it, since the older ghoul was on his break, and he was watching Kimi talk animatedly about something with a small smile on his face.

The half-ghoul poured the finished coffee, moving as slow as he could, growing more nervous yet again at the thought that he would have to walk over to the alpha. Something about the man just rubbed him entirely the wrong way. Something about him set Kaneki's instinct ablaze. If Renji were here, his mate would've been nice enough to walk it over for him, but both of his mates were still at Uta's shop, spending time together while the half-ghoul worked. 

Kaneki finished pouring the coffee, then proceeded to gather what little confidence he had left and walk over to the alpha, forcing a polite smile on as he stiffly handed the customer his drink.

"Enjoy." Kaneki said in a shaky voice. The man smiled and said his thanks, and as the omega turned around to walk off, he felt a light smack to his tush. The half-ghoul turned to stare incredulously at the smirking man, wondering if that had just been a figment of his imagination or if the alpha had really just done what he thought he did. The man simply sipped his coffee and turned to look out the window, feigning innocence. The half-ghoul shakily walked away, feeling uneasy. 

 

The alpha continued to come for the next few days after his initial visit. With each visit, he became more comfortable with harassing the omega, much to said omega's utter discontent. The first day he came back, the alpha had placed a hand on the half-ghoul's back and run it down his arm, looking at him with a strange glint in his eyes. Kaneki nervously took him to a table and got him some coffee, trying to ignore his overpowering scent, eyes still holding that same glint. 

After that, the man came again, and this time he seemed to decide that it'd be okay to squeeze the frazzled and anxious omega's tush each time he turned around. Kaneki, being to nervous to defend himself, let the man do it with a nervous stomach. If he caused trouble, the half-ghoul knew he wouldn't be able to defend himself from the broad-shouldered alpha, who he had recently discovered was a ghoul. 

The third day was the worst of the three. Kaneki had gone to get some coffee beans from the back storage room, and when he turned to head out, he bumped into a strong chest. The half-ghoul looked up to see the alpha standing there, looking at Kaneki everywhere except for his face. The omega's stomach churned. 

"I've grown quite fond of you, pretty little omega," The man said, stepping closer, trapping the half-ghoul against the wall with his chest. Kaneki gulped, feeling sickened by the alpha's words. How had this alpha even gotten back here, had Touka simply let the man follow him in?

"Why don't you become my mate, I'm sure you'd look even prettier if you were filled with a few of my pups." The man continued, biting his lip as his eyes trailed down the omega's chest and hips. The half-ghoul froze with fear, trembling slightly, feeling sick. The man moved even closer still.

"S-Sir, I already have a mate." Kaneki said, finally finding his voice as he hoped to deter the alpha's attraction. The man just smiled more.

"They'll probably forget about you the minute I fuck and impregnate you." He stated, looking pleased and decided, grinding against the smaller male subtly. The half-ghoul's mind was blaring with sirens and alarms. He couldn't let this alpha do what he thought was probably going to happen if he let this go on any longer. 

"I-I have to get b-back to work, sir." Kaneki said, trying to shift around the most likely sexually charged alpha, feeling dizzy and sick with fear. The man's scent was threatening to flood his senses, force him to submit, but the half-ghoul fought against it as best he could. 

"Alright." The man said, a smile still lighting up his now frightening features. "Until next time, little omega." He said, sauntering out of the room and leaving Kaneki there, shaking fearfully and trying to calm his breath. He hadn't even realized that he had been holding it.

The half-ghoul stepped out of the storage room carefully, feeling a bit more relieved to see the man gone. Only a bit.

 

The next day, the man was back again, and Kaneki panicked on the spot, not even welcoming him as he was supposed to. This man was trying to take him from his mates, claim him like some sort of possession. Just the very sight of him now had Kaneki's instincts screaming at him to get away. 

These past few days had been rough on the little omega, combined with the harassment from this strange alpha and the hard work, he would probably have a mental break down easily now. He couldn't face that man. 

The omega walked over to Touka hurriedly, yet timidly, the alpha girl watching over the customer's while making a pot of coffee, not looking at what she's doing but not messing up a single step of the process. 

"T-Touka," Kaneki asked, flinching when she turned to glare at him.

"What, Bakaneki?" She asked bitterly, sharp gaze never leaving the omega's fragile eyes. He felt like bursting into tears at her sharp tone. 

"Could you p-please take care of that customer, he makes me a bit... nervous." Kaneki said, looking down at the floor and waiting for a response, not wanting to hold her gaze any longer. When he didn't receive his answer, he looked up, and what he saw brought his mind to a screeching halt.

Touka looked beyond angry, giving the startled omega her best alpha glare yet.

"You lazy shit," She exclaimed, slamming the coffee pot she had picked up onto the counter, spilling some of the drink. "You think I haven't noticed the way you've been slacking off lately, acting all scared? I know you just want to go off and do something else other than work," The ghoul said angrily, her voice demanding the omega to listen and submit, don't disobey or correct her. Kaneki's heart pounded, fear blurring his vision at her tone and angry scent. 

"Do your job for once, dumbass. And you didn't seem very nervous when he followed you into the storage room." She hissed through clenched teeth, seething. Kaneki found it hard to breath, head bowed submissively, posture stiff. He took in gasping breaths, eyes wide and panicked as he couldn't seem to get enough air. He felt nauseous, vision distorted, stumbling to the side before catching himself.

He heard a voice laced with worry ask "Kaneki?" through his panicked haze. She had seen the man follow him into the room. What if she thought he was cheating on his mates? Was he really slacking on work? He had been trying to hard. The half-ghoul felt bile rise at these plaguing thoughts.

The half-ghoul turned and sprinted to the bathroom upstairs, stumbling and falling into the wall once, breathing still panicked and uneven, mind a flurry of activity. 

The omega slammed the door behind himself when he got into the bathroom, locking himself in before his breakfast came up and his stomach emptied itself in the toilet, his lungs trying to catch air between his fits of nausea and panic, gasps and cries tearing at his throat. He could hear footsteps along the hall, reaching his door before halting. 

The omega leaned over the toilet and panted, feeling even more nervous and anxious as his skin crawled and itched in an uncomfortably familiar manner. He dry heaved, once, twice, stomach clenching painfully as the organ tried to rid itself of non-existing things. He heard knocks on the door, the knocker asking the omega to let them in, saying that they were there to help him. They feminine voice didn't sound like Hinami or Touka, but he could smell them. An omega. A somewhat familiar omega. 

He vaguely contemplated whether he should let them in, but his instincts were driving him now, and they were desperately hoping that someone was there to comfort him right now. In his hazy daze, the half-ghoul crawled over to the door, opening it just a sliver to peek out at the other omega through blurry eyes.

"Kaneki, sweetheart, I'm here to help you, please let me in. I can help you feel better." The girl said softly, as if talking to a cornered animal.

He opened the door wide enough for her to come in, this omega woman. His eyesight was still blurry, and he didn't realize it was from a steady flow of stress-induced tears until he felt moisture fall onto his hand.

Whoever this omega was, she kneeled down next to him, ignoring the bile in the toilet. She cautiously scented the omega, rubbing her calming scent on him and coaxing out his own distressed one. She moved her thumbs to wipe at the tears running down his cheeks, shushing him gently when he whimpered. The omega girl rubbed his back while he cried and clung to the girl with the kind, comforting scent. 

He sobbed against the omega quietly, openly, the occasional whimper or keen slipping out from between his trembling lips, while she rubbed his back and sides, the scent she rubbed on him comforting and pleasant. She whispered reassuring words in his ear as his breath hitched and panicked hiccups broke through his weeping.

He could tell his own secret was changing before the girl even picked up on it, her nose scrunching up at the sweet smell that she had coaxed out of the half-ghoul when she had moved to rub their scent glands together, eyes widening in realization.

"You're going into a stress heat." She said, and Kaneki finally was able to focus on who this mysterious omega was when she pulled back from him slightly, his lidded eyes barely able to decipher her features.

It was Kimi, her dark but pretty eyes shining with worry. The omega just whimpered in reply, resting his forehead against her shoulder while she shushed him and rubbed his back, mumbling small 'it's okay's and, 'deep breaths, Kaneki's. She leaned her forehead against the distressed omega's shoulder while he did the same to her, making pitiful little noises and scared hiccups.

There was a knock on the door not even seconds later, and Kimi's head jerked up, regarding whoever was behind the door with caution.

"Who is it?" She called, keeping her voice gentle as she had caught the distressed omega's sudden tenseness and spike in a bitter scent, meaning fear. His hiccuping also picked up slightly, clutching tighter to the omega girl and whining. 

"Nishiki. You alright in there?" He asked nonchalantly. The bitter scent ebbed away at the answer, but only a bit. Kimi had noticed the ghoul's wariness, and even outright fear, towards Touka's terse alpha tone. Were alphas in general just making him nervous?

"I'm fine, I just saw Kaneki bolt away and got worried, so I followed him up here," the half-ghoul whimpered at the sound of Nishiki's sudden snarl, the alpha clearly not liking the idea of the two together alone. The half-ghoul clung tighter to his fellow omega, bitter scent spiking again, more rapidly this time.

"Dumbass!" Kimi shouted, quickly realizing the loudness of her voice and scenting Kaneki quickly to calm him down. His scent turned sweet again, hiccups ebbing away. "We're not doing anything like that. I need you to call Kaneki's mate and tell him to get over here." She said to her own mate. There was a long pause.

"Which mate..." the girl's alpha asked, the shuffling sounds outside most likely meaning that he had pulled his phone out. Kimi looked surprised at first by the question, but shook it off. It wasn't common for an omega to have two or more alphas, but it wasn't completely foreign either. 

"All of them, or both. I didn't know he had more than one." She said, laughing a bit at the end of the sentence, entertaining the idea of the sweet, shy omega with Renji and someone else. The half-ghoul seemed to relax slightly at the sound of her laugh. She may have even heard a soft purr. 

More shuffling was heard before Nishiki's mumbled voice told Kaneki's mates to 'get your asses over here, Kaneki needs you. And the quicker you get here the sooner I get my mate back, so hurry'. The half-ghoul clung tight to Kimi, craving her attention and affection. It felt just like he was in heat, but instead of... that... he wanted to be loved and cuddled and held close. Anything, just touched in some comforting way.

Kimi continued her gentle petting and sweet words to the half-ghoul, telling him everything would be okay, still coaxing out his scent while letting him timidly scent her in return. He seemed to really enjoy scenting Kimi, liking her calm smell, so she let him nuzzle against the scent glands whenever a small whimper escaped him. 

Not even ten minutes later, the still-nervous half-ghoul trembling a bit, little whimpers escaping, the sound of footsteps racing up the stairs could be heard, and the scent of the two people racing up hit Kaneki before anyone else could even tell who it was. He let out a long, sad keen, Kimi looking at him with worry before she heard heavy knocks on the door. 

Kaneki didn't let go of his fellow omega, even if he desperately wanted his mates, he still clung to the comforting omega as she scooted to the door and opened it. 

Uta came in first, barging through before the door was even opened properly. 

"Kaneki!" The alpha exclaimed, Renji close behind him, both looking worried. The omega's tears started flowing again at the sight of his mates. The half-ghoul leaned into Uta's touch when the mask-maker placed a hand on his lower back, the omega finally letting go of Kimi to be held by one of his alphas. 

He turned around and clung to Uta now, still keening quietly, scent sweeter than before now that his mates were here. 

Renji came up behind the omega and rubbed his sides in a soothing manner, gaze sad as he watched his mate cry out and lean into Uta, hiding his face in the alpha's chest. Kimi tapped Renji on the shoulder, feeling nervous when his gaze turned from sad and caring to almost overly protective of the whimpering omega.

"He accidentally forced himself into a stress heat." She explained quietly, Uta looking up and giving her a surprised expression, as well as Renji. Well, it would explain why the two now felt such a strong need to be with their younger mate...

"Thank you, Mrs. Kimi, for keeping him safe until we got here." Renji said gratefully before both of the ghouls turned their attention back to their mate, trying to calm him down. Kimi gave a small smile before leaving the room, letting the three be alone so she could join her own mate. 

"Kaneki, let's head home, okay?" Uta said, pulling his mate's head away from his chest, looking the half-ghoul in the eyes. Every touch from his mates felt so nice to the omega, he had forgotten their surroundings, forgetting that they were still at his workplace. 

"We can get you into a warm bath, change of clothes, and then we can spend the rest of the day cuddling, alright?" He asked, watching Kaneki nod slowly at his words, inching forward to get closer to the mask-maker again. "Let's get going, then."

Uta let Renji scoop their sweet little half-ghoul into his arms, the omega clinging to him immediately. They headed downstairs, Renji being careful not to jostle his precious person, wanting to head home as quickly as they could so the two alphas could make their mate as comfortable as possible. 

No customers were in the cafe, they'd been cleared out when Uta and Renji had burst through the door, yelling and asking 'What happened to Kaneki? Where's Kaneki?'. Touka looked unbearably guilty as they hurried down the final steps, talking with Kimi who seemed to be explaining what had happened to the distressed omega. 

The alpha girl looked grim as she spotted the frazzled omega curled up in Renji's arms, shaking slightly and clutching tightly to his mate.

The trio made their way home as soon as possible, taking unpopular alleys and roads so they could be mostly alone on their short trip. 

The minute they got home to the studio they were all climbing up the stairs to their shared room. Uta helped pry the half-ghoul off the other alpha, only to be clung to in turn by a whimpering omega who had firmly situated himself in Uta's lap. This was going to be an interesting experience for all of them, having never taken care of an omega in a stress-heat, and, in Kaneki's case, having never been in a stress-heat. 

"Could you go get the bath started, then come back, Raven?" The mask-maker asked, the light-haired nodding at his request, heading off to do as asked. Kaneki keened as one of his mates left, clutching tighter to Uta and rubbing his nose into his mate's neck, trying to smell his scent. 

The mask-maker laughed softly. 

"You're okay, mate." Uta said, pulling him back a bit so he could rest his hands against the scent glands on the half-ghoul's neck. Uta kneaded the glands gently, the omega turning to putty in his hands, soft purr-like noises vibrating his chest as he moved his hands up to rest them on the alpha's. 

Renji was back soon, gaze softening as he saw the two together, Kaneki purring gently with his eyes closed and Uta watching him softly and kneading the glands. Then the moment turned somewhat comical as the two tried to pry Kaneki off Uta and then pull off the half-ghoul's clothes to get him in the bath, having to work together to achieve such a simple task.

The omega tensed and whined when separated from his mates, hating the loss of contact, causing both of his alpha's hearts to clench. Thankfully, once the half-ghoul was in the bath he relaxed.

The mask-maker carefully washed Kaneki's hair, while Renji cleaned his smooth skin with a soaped-up loofa. Kaneki leaned into both of the touches, relaxing further into the warm water, enjoying the treatment. He felt fine as long as they were touching him, but the minute their hands left his skin, he felt so needy...

This was proven true when both of his mates went to go grab something, only to come back and see that their mate was keening pitifully and crying, soft sobs wracking his light frame. It took some time before they could get him calm enough to get out of the tub, dried off, and into some cozy pajamas, the other two pulling out and putting on their own pjs, too. 

Then the trio settled on the couch together, Kaneki's head on Uta's lap while his legs and tush rested on Renji's, sprawled out along his mates and purring softly. The sight had his alpha's hearts malting. The TV was on and turned low, but the alpha's were more focused on their sweet omega.

Both were giving the half-ghoul's scent glands some much needed attention, feeling awfully sore, as if too much pent-up scent had built up. So the two alpha's tended to their mate, rubbing his scent glands carefully, coaxing the scent out and occasionally leaning down to rub their own scene on Kaneki.

Uta rubbed his thumbs along the scent glands on Kaneki's cheeks and neck, while Renji took care of the ones along his inner thighs, careful not to hurt him or cause discomfort. Their young lover was putty in their hands, purring wantonly as his built up scent could finally escape, and at the feeling of finally getting the exact kind of love and attention he had been craving.

So they sat like that the rest of the day, Kaneki occasionally shifting around so his head was in Renji's lap and legs in Uta's. The half-ghoul would sometimes even lean up to rub his cheeks along whichever mate was rubbing at those glands, scenting them in anyway he could, thoroughly enjoying the mixture of smells.

The omega was in need of that amount of affection for only a day more, the stress-heat ending surprisingly quick. The half-ghoul ended up a bit embarrassed with himself while his mates found his actions while in the stress-heat endearing. Their scent was now heavy on him, and the two alpha's enjoyed it quite a bit.

Kaneki was back at work two days after the initial incident, and was immediately greeted by a tearful Hinami.

"Big brother! Are you alright, I heard that something bad happened to you! Were you sick, hurt?" Hinami asked, her eyes glistening as the tears threatened to spill over. The half-ghoul just laughed softly, somewhat embarrassed. 

"I'm okay Hinami, I just wasn't feeling to good." He informed her, and her expression changed to one of relief. Without another word, she moved close, gave him a tight hug, smiled, and hurried off to the back rooms.

Kaneki watched her go, and turned around quickly, only to bump into someone. He was about to say his apologies, but when he looked up and recognized the purple-blue hair, he caught himself automatically showing a sign of submission by bowing his head. It seemed that he was unable to forget her words to him just the other day, whether he wanted to or not.

"Kaneki," She said, and her voice sounded pained. Kaneki felt a bit of surprise and glanced up, feeling a greater shock of surprise when he saw that her expression matched her words. "I'm sorry." She said curtly, the omega having to blink a few times before registering the words. He gave her a soft, reassuring smile. 

"It's okay, Touka." He said, unable to stay mad. She gave him a stiff nod and hurried away. A few costumers came in once everything was ready and the sign was switched to say 'open', but it didn't really pick up until noon. Many customers came in and out, Touka, Nishiki and Kaneki greeting and waiting on them. It wasn't until around one that evening when a bit of misfortune snuck up upon the small omega. 

The doorbell rang, and Kaneki was face to face with the mysterious alpha, yet again. Touka and Nishiki were both very busy with their own tables, so he was forced to wait on him. He greeted the man nervously, taking him to his seat.

"Where have you been, little omega?" The alpha asked, taking a seat and smirking, watching Kaneki purposefully avoid eye contact. 

"Just sick, sir." Th half-ghoul replied, forcing a smile. 

"So have you considered my offer yet?" The man asked, smiling. He must have been ignoring the heavy scent of alpha on the half-ghoul. When Kaneki finally looked up at him, the man's expression looked evil, cynical. He heard doorbell ring, but Kaneki didn't turn to check on the customer. Nishiki or Touka should be freed up by now, and he, per the rules of the cafe, couldn't just leave this customer. 

"Sir, I-I'm sorry but I already have a mate." Kaneki said, then tried to ask what the alpha wanted to drink, only to be interrupted.

"Come on pretty little omega, I'm sure your mate isn't half as good as I would be." Kaneki felt a twinge of anger. 

"No, I really can't sir, I-"

"Really now," The man interrupted again, starting to look angry. Fear blossomed in Kaneki's stomach." "Must we keep arguing this? If you won't let me be your mate, at least give me a few pups." The man smirked, Kaneki panicking inside.

"I really must refuse." The omega tried again, getting ready to make yet another attempt at asking for the man's order before he was interrupted yet again.

"Listen," The man said, smirk turning to a cruel glare, rising from his seat, "You're going to be mine, one way or another. I don't care what it takes," He said, rising from the table, overproducing dominating pheromones that had the omega stepping back and avoiding eye contact. The man smirked again at the half-ghoul's instinctual actions. "Such a submissive little thing," He smiled, stepping closer, reaching a hand out to touch the half-ghoul.

"Hey, bunny." a familiar arm draped across the omega's shoulder, the familiar man nuzzling against the omega's cheek kindly. Kaneki could tell who it was by the scent. The kindness of the mask-maker's voice changed to monotone. "Who're you?" 

"My name is unimportant to the likes of you," the man said with a snarl, dropping his hand and crossing his arms. "I was trying to court this omega until you barged in, so I think it'd be better to know who you are."

"I'm this omega's mate, or, one of them. Names aren't important, apparently, so you don't get to hear mine either. What a shame." Uta said, his monotone voice changing to a quiet anger. The alpha's confidence visibly faltered.

"O-One of his mates?" The man asked, stepping back slowly but bumping into something. The man turned around and saw Renji standing their, eyes ablaze with quiet rage while the rest of his expression remained stoic.

"Yes, one, and I'm the other." Renji stated bitterly, stepping closer to the alpha. 

"Oh, um, in that case, I-I'll be going." The alpha said, practically sprinting out of the room. Kaneki relaxed further now that the man was gone, and just noticed that the entire cafe had been watching and listening, now going back to what they had been doing before the little incident. 

Renji stepped up to the omega, looking worried while Uta shifted to see his younger mate's face.

"You okay, Kaneki?" Renji asked, brows furrowed. The omega smiled softly.

"I am now that you two saved me." He laughed softly, looking at his two older mates fondly.

The two alphas smiled and looked at each other before leaning against their omega's cheeks and scenting him, causing the half-ghoul to laugh at the ticklish feeling. 

Yes, he was perfectly fine when he was with them.


End file.
